Virus that follows
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: You know you should never buy stuff suspiciously cheap in eBay? Well the consequences comes in a virus that really likes following you.


You know how you regret the day when you meet someone and it's someone crazy and out of this world? This is one of these types of things and she is someone relevant a few years ago and I am too lucky to even tell this story in my situation but it's something  
I want to get out.

I recently bought a iPad Pro from eBay because of the price at Best Buy it's like a nightmare to buy because the price is $1000. So I took an alternative and cheaper way to buy it. I took a look at the images and so far it looks normal with a few smudges  
and scratches on the edges but it looked good enough and clean on the history with a good price of $500

Awaiting for my iPad to be delivered which is a week I bought a protector and a touch pen because I like drawing so I took no chances on forgetting safety and creativity.

As week has gone by I've got a alarm that my package has just arrived at my doorstep just before I was gonna check out from work. As excited as I was I must calm down because I would grab attention to the surrounding people at work, driving to my apartment  
to my doorstep seeing this strange packaging tape that wrapped all around the box like a three dimensional rectangle without any edges.

Opening the package was a pain because whoever packaged this had double sealed this with the charger all wrapped up, the iPad covered in tape and bubble wrap. When finished it looked just like in the page, all shined with a few scratches and smudges with  
the cleanest screen ever considering the tape was on the screen would at least have some glue on it but it does not.

As I charge the iPad Pro I estimated it is going to take about ten minutes or so but for a second it just starts up just like normal greeting me with the usual, "hello" on the screen.

I did my usual set ups and it was surprisingly fast with few delays and the loads were oddly quick because it usually takes a minute but I guess it doesn't matter because the iPad works now. The menu looks normal and the background seems normal without  
any hacks or weird ad dons and considered a good buy, normally I would draw to test out the pen but YouTube is in my interest.

As I browse YouTube and watched a few videos I have been noticing a video of Hatsune Miku been following me from recommendations to just a regular video. I assumed it was just YouTube being stupid I just ignored it and continued watching my videos and  
moving from video to video the Hatsune Miku video gotten stranger as it continuously changed thumbnails and titles that were obvious click bait and albums she would use out of but this one is a bit odd.

I gotten almost curious to even close enough to touch the video, but my brain said, "this is gonna be dumb and a waste of time." So I immediately close the app and put my iPad to sleep focusing on my PS4 playing dark souls. Two hours passed I was in a  
dazed playing dark souls knowing it was 12am I shut off my PS4 and prepared for myself to go to sleep, then I heard a notification sound on my iPad which is higher pitched than usual. When I opened my iPad I see a message, "why did you not watch me  
master.'

I was weirded out on that message thinking it was a wrong number I decided to close my iPad and got into bed, but afterwards the message grew louder as if it wanted attention so I gave it my attention and I annoyingly checked what messaged me and all  
it says was, "please don't ignore me master it's rude to ignore me." I wanted to get this over this weirdness and responded what do you want.

The response was not very long and had a YouTube link, I suppose whoever this person was really wanted for me to see the video. It was a Hatsune Miku video called The disappearance of Hatsune Miku and for me it was an interesting video and good for a  
like but I prefer something like edm or electric house. When I finished the video I gave it a like and subscribe letting whoever I like the video.

Suddenly I get a message saying, "thank you master I'm so happy"

I suddenly see on the background a crack and came out as a arm with a 01 on it slowly tearing away the iPad background. As whatever slowly shredded away the original background I'm guessing it was a virus and it has a movable image of Hatsune Miku looking  
scarily insane that only happens in her horror music shorts.

When she was finished she puts her hand on the iPad glass like a mirror and spoke through the speaker, "I love you master for setting me free."

I regret that day.

Well it's been a while since I've done a story especially one with time and effort. This one is gonna have a long story of how annoying this Hatsune Miku "virus" gonna be, sorry guys lol lost my way.


End file.
